halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Iroquois
The UNSC ''Iroquois'' is a UNSC Destroyer. It was manufactured sometime in April of 2552Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 139. Three months after manufacturing, on July 17 of 2552, it was the first ship to respond to the Covenant attack on Sigma Octanus IV. It was subsequently involved in the ensuing battle, which lasted until July 18. Specs The ship was outfitted with 2 MAC cannons, 26 oversized Archer Missile pods, and 3 Shiva nuclear-tipped missiles. Covered with 2 meters of Titanium-A battleplating and Vanadium Steel alloy, as well as a red warstripe painted on each sideHalo: The Fall of Reach, page 139. The ship featured a circular bridge. History The ship was commanded by Commander Jacob Keyes. He happened to be near Sigma Octanus IV when the Covenant were detected there. The Iroquois fought with four Covenant vessels: one carrier, one destroyer, and two frigates. Commander Keyes destroyed the Covenant destroyer and both Covenant frigates using a maneuver later called the Keyes Loop and a Shiva nuclear-tipped missileHalo: The Fall of Reach, pages 146-154. During this encounter the ship came into physical contact with the Covenant Carrier, and managed to scrape off most of the 2-Meter Titanium-A armor on the underside of the ship. The ship escaped, deploying Dropships onto the surface of Sigma Octanus IV After this first encounter, although the Covenant hadn't landed a serious shot, the "Iroquois" was severely damaged. Apart from replacing the armor on the underside, it needed a full engine overhaul, replacement of 15% of the electronic systems, 5 new superconducting magnets, as well as a replenished store of Archer missiles, MAC rounds and a Shiva nuclear-tipped missile..Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 156-157 It was estimated that Cradle, a refit station, could repair the ship in 30 hours but this process was interrupted when a new Covenant fleet appeared. Prior to the battle, Keyes received a promotion to Captain. The encounter began when twenty Covenant ships dropped out of Slipspace and prepared to attack. The ''Iroquois '', which had been severely damaged during the Keyes Loop, broke formation after the opening salvo and rammed a Covenant stealth corvette which was in the process of receiving a secure transmission from their ground troops at Côte d' Azur. This transmission was partially intercepted by Keyes before the ground troops cut it off. As the battle came to a close, the ''Iroquois '' was tagged by a Covenant Spy Probe and subsequently led the Covenant to the planet of ReachHalo: The Fall of Reach, pages 215-216. Historical Reference *The Iroquois Confederacy (Haudenosaunee, also known as the League of Peace and Power, Five Nations, or Six Nations) is a group of First Nations/Native Americans. It was originally made up of five tribes: The Mohawk, the Oneida, the Onondaga, the Cayuga, and the Seneca. A sixth tribe, the Tuscarora, joined after the original five nations were formed. They are also sometimes called the people of the Long house. They are often referred to as Iroquois, a term that some members of the group consider derogatory. Sources Category:UNSC Category:Human Starships